leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Next Ultimate Skin
The last Ultimate skin was 2016. It is around the time League of Legends welcome the next Ultimate Skin. What champ would get the skin and what skin you think it can be? I. What champ Lanes We already get 2 Bot Laners (Ezreal and Sona), 1 Mid Laner (Lux), 1 Jungle (Udyr). The other left is Top Laner. However, I think we should skip the lane-type decision because of how diversity to play now. Ezreal can now play both ADC, Mid and Jungle. Lux can be Mid and Support, it can also be applied to Sona. Udyr works best in the jungle but can also perform on top. Because of this, I don't think it matters what lane your champ is using. Role Currently, is Marksman, is Juggernaut, is Enchanter, is Burst and Artillery. So what we have left is: *Fighter: Diver *Controller: Catcher *Mage: Battle Mage. *Slayer: Assassin and Skirmisher *Tank: Vanguard and Guardian. *Specialist We can remove the first 3 groups because Riot would want to increase the diversity type of players buying their ultimate skin. Specialist on the hand, are hard to play. In my opinion, they are also not best candidates for the next ultimate skin. What we have now is Slayer and Tank. Released Year Ezreal, Udyr, Sona and Lux are all released in the first 2 years of League of Legends (2009 and 2010). This year ultimate skin should not be any different. It can be for a more recently champion, but not too recently. I will choose the champion pool to be: Before 2013. All Slayer and Tanks before 2013 are: Previous Skin There is a common thing between Ezreal, Udyr, Sona and Lux. All their previous skins was Epic Tier or lower. The reason can be: Riot want to be fair and allow champions with bad skin to get the best one. The Legendary Skin Tier would be another buy option for good-skin quality and that would prevent players to buy the Ultimate Skin. We should also eliminate champions with skins released in recent years (Jan 2017 until now). Ezreal Ultimate Skin released after 20 months after his last skin released. Udyr has her after 36 months. Sona has her after 30 months. Lux has her after 18 months. What we have left are. The most likely best candidates are these 7 champions: What feature With the recent years, a lot of visual technology has applied in League. We have multiple walk, idle animation with Zoe. Raven lands on nearby terrain with Swain. Here is one of my idea what the next skin could be. Season God Maokai Here is a concept I found on the forum:https://boards.na.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/skin-champion-concepts/RhQP216F-seasons-maokai With this skin, Maokai has four forms, one for each season. *Nearby plants has effect to respond to Maokai current season. There also a zen sound reflects the current season that Maokai and nearby ally to hear. *He has different lines in each form. *The Saplings he toss also reflect the current season, with many variations like the Leaf/Snowflake Shape, What Kind Of Flower. *The terrain effect only applied to Maokai and his ally only. However, they are applied wherever Maokai use his ultimate. This ultimate effect is visible to the opponent. *Whenever Maokai levels up his ultimate, he can change form. He begins with Spring. He can select his previous forms during transformation. Master Of Disguise Evelynn Evelynn has many many forms, one for each region. Including: Demacia, Frejlord, Noxus, Piltover, Zaun, Mount Targon, Shurima, Bilgewater, Ionia, Shadow Isles and The Void. For each fraction, the form has the appearance of a sexy lady that suits that fraction. For example: Bilgewater is a sexy Pirate, Noxus is a sexy assassin, etc. She has a basic form and only one Demon Form that is similar to her basic form. *Evelynn has a basic form pre-level 6. These first 5 levels are the only time she has this apperance. *After level 6, whenever she gets out of stealth, she took the form of the related fraction of the nearest enemy champion. For yordles, priorities the second fraction or using basic form. *Because of this, although she has a lot of form, she has at most 6 forms, and 5 to choose after level 6. *There can be an option for Evelynn to choose her appearance instead of based on the enemy. The form pool is, however, based on the fraction of the enemy champions. Category:Blog posts